


Drowning

by SabrinaAuthor



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Sleepy Boys Inc - Freeform, Suicide, Tubbo Centric, phil adopts tubbo, sbi, tbh im prjecting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabrinaAuthor/pseuds/SabrinaAuthor
Summary: After something bad happens Tubbo turns to run from his past, and gets adopted by Phil into the sleepy boys. But how far can you run until it all catches up?
Comments: 15
Kudos: 337





	1. Water cleanses us of the memories (but no it doesn't)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has a huge suicide warning, so please be warned. also, don't be too mad at how out of character this first chapter is this is kinda vent fic a little and I'm projecting. More chapters to come soon, I promise.

Tubbo was tired. Tubbo was so, so tired. A pastel sunset pasted itself against the sky, a calming pink to blue spreading upward into a dark unforgiving black. 

_I’m sorry._

Dark wood trees scratched at his face and arms drawing thin lines of blood as he ran through them, stumbling on the thick forested ground. Thick, suffocating tears ran down his face, making his vison watery.

_I always knew that you couldn’t fix me._

He didn’t know where he was going, everywhere? Nowhere?

…

Hell?

 _I know it’s selfish of me to leave you like this_ , _but we’ve both known this moment was coming._

He sunk to his knees in defeat. The ground was hard and cold, unaccepting. The moon watched from above, a large judging eye _‘why didn’t you try harder?’_ she asked. Her surface was a bold red, she was angry at him. He hiccupped out a sob in response.

The clattering noise of bones was what brought him out of his own head first. God, he had to keep moving, had to leave.

Monsters were starting to spawn, which was bad. He had nothing on him, no armor, no weapons, not even any building materials. The only things he had with him were the words, and even those slipped out of his grasp, assaulting him in clumps at the worst times making his memory flash with pain.

He had to keep running, had to keep the words from staying.

Had to get away.

His foot caught on something, stretching his hands out forward to catch himself only to find no ground there.

_You’ve always been a little slow but you’ll figure out what to do eventually._

The drop into water was a shock, blurring his eyes further. Instinctively taking deep breath, feeling it _burn_ his lungs, making him sputter. Everything was dark, he couldn’t tell which direction was up.

_Take care of yourself._

His arms reached in the direction he assumed to be upward, feeling as it was met with nothing but more inky water.

Was it really worth it to get out?

He reached upward again, catching a glimpse of moonlight reflecting on the surface. Maybe she wasn’t so mad at him afterall.

_Maybe you’ll be enough to save someone else someday,_

A part of him drew back, a part of him reached forward.

_that isn’t today_

His hand breeched the surface.

Tubbo dragged himself over to the bank of the dingy little sinkhole. Heaving painfully, coughing out the browned swampy water, sputtering for some air. Everything felt far to present, His clothes stuck to his skin; cold in the night air. The sound of the leaves rustling in the wind made his skin itch and the coarse sand under his hand did little to comfort. A couple of grains even slipping into his wounds and making them sting worse.

_Have a good life, Goodbye._

He let himself succumb to the darkness of the night, eyes refusing to stay open. Slipping into unconsciousness. Not anywhere near awake enough to hear the crunching footsteps as a man with a green striped fishing hat approached.


	2. Questions never lead anywhere good (except maybe sometimes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opportunity's are spoiled by old memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References to suicide and child abuse albeit, a bit vague. Yet again, this is a bit of a vent fic so it's kinda stupid. Also, holy shit all of the comments were so appreciated, thank you guys so much. I'll try to update as much as possible so stay tuned!

Philza had been having a long day even before he found the young boy. Wilbur had gotten himself in trouble after getting into a fight with some of the villager children. Techno, had hurt himself well dueling. And Tommy had almost blown himself up with a creeper.

When Phil had managed to get the three of them to sleep, he expected the night to be rather uneventful. It was a full moon so he would spend the night flying around to find slimes and kill them. He even had a swamp right nearby his home so he wouldn’t have to spend long outside.

It was the sound of coughing that announced the existence of someone else there. By the time Phil had gotten to the sound the young boy had been passed out, the poor child was soaked and as a zombie quickly approached the young boy Phil knew he couldn’t just leave him out here.

Phil watched vacantly from the other side of the room. He had set the young boy up on the couch in their living room, uncaring how to soaked boy wettened the cushions. God, he looked so _tiny_. He felt protectiveness swell up inside of him, a warm feeling in his ribcage spreading up to his throat.

Instead he yawned. He glanced up at the clock above the boy, I mean he could fall asleep, the boy wouldn’t even be awake for hours.

…

“-aybe he’s a drug dealer!” A young voice called out excitedly.

“You can’t just go accusing random people of being drug dealers!” Another voice protests.

“you two are going to scare him off the second he wakes up.” A much deeper voice announces.

Tubbo blinks a few times and yawns. Three pairs of curious eyes watch him, he can’t help but draw away from their gaze. Dear god why does he have such a headache?

“He? Hello?” He says, confusion evident in his tone. One of them has pig ears, the other has a pair of wings, the third is just human.

“Hello!” The youngest says, his blue eyes sparkling with mischief “I’m Tommy, The Man.” He sticks his hand out enthusiastically. Tubbo sits up, carefully taking the hand and shaking it. A fourth person walks into the room, an older man with dirty blond hair and a green striped fishing hat.

“Boys,” He calls out in an annoyed fashion, “Come on, give him some space, would ya?” Tommy, frowns but follows the two others as they filter out the room. The dark grey wings on the mans back shift as he sits down in a wooden chair nearby.

Tubbo and the man sit in silence for a hot second. Tubbo half wonders what he should say. The man seems unsure of what to say too.

“That must have been quite a trip last night.” The man starts. His voice is less deep than the pigs, but enough to seem almost intimidating. Tubbo’s head throbs.

“I guess so.” He responds.

“My name is Philza, I found you last night by the pond half drowned, took you back to my home to rest for the night.” The man supplied helpfully. “Those three were my sons, what’s your name?”

“I, my name is Tubbo” Tubbo couldn’t help but scan the small room, feeling the uncomfortable air.

“So,” Phil leaned forward in his chair, resting his elbows on his knees. Getting a little bit closer than Tubbo would have wanted. “What _were_ you doing out so late? With no items no less!”

“I, uh.” An image of _her_ hand reaching towards him for the last time flew through his head. “I was,,,” He rushed to think of an excuse, something that wasn’t the truth, _anything_ that wasn’t the truth.

He must have paused too long because Phil speaks again. “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to, but. I have to ask, where are your parents?” Tubbo flinched unintentionally, he hoped Phil didn’t notice “I could take you back to them if you need.” He offered helpfully.

“I,” Tubbo took a deep breath, “I don’t have parents” He scanned Phil’s face, watching as his reaction turned to an almost pitying look. “It was very nice of you too let me stay the night, thank you for that, but, I’m going to go now.”

Tubbo went to stand, feeling as a flare of pain went through his entire body “Hey, you don’t need to go,” Phil started, standing himself. Tubbo backed up a little, the back of his legs pressed hard against the couch as he leaned away from him. Behind Phil in the doorway to another room watched Tommy.

“I’m sure all of you are perfectly nice, but I’m fine” He flattened himself against the wall as he slid by Phil. He didn’t really need to, there was space to go around, but Tubbo was weary.

“Tommy and Techno were in similar situations once, you could come stay with us, even if temporarily” Phil seemed so welcoming, but. A voice in the back of his head whispered faint warnings of the last time he trusted someone.

“We have enough room, and I’m sure you’d fit in with Tommy.” Philza raised his hand in a gesture, but Tubbo couldn’t help but draw back fiercely, curling in on himself. He saw the look on Phil’s face and scowled, there really was no coming back from that.

“Really, the gesture is appreciated, but I’ll be fine.” He turned to walk out the door only to find Tommy standing in it.

“You’re leaving?” He asked in a wistful tone. Tubbo pushed past him without an answer. Outside the other two stood talking in low voices.

He got a good distance away but. He couldn’t help but glance back, the four stood together a family unit. He felt a tear building in the corner of his eyes.

And who was he to ruin a family?


End file.
